


Bioshock AU art by larryscurves

by larryscurves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon - Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscurves/pseuds/larryscurves
Summary: This art was constructed to fit into the story-world of the pic to be posted next week, therefore some changes were made. Please note that the nature of the relationship between Harry and Louis is in accordance to that narrated in this fic, and not to the narrative of Bioshock Infinite the game.Thank you and hope you enjoy it.If you liked this drawing and want to see more of my art, follow thislink
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Larry Gaming Fest





	Bioshock AU art by larryscurves

This drawing is based on the 2013 game Bioshock Infinite. Louis is an agent on a mission to find **the boy** , and somehow he finds himself entering a mysterious world built in the clouds. In a seemingly perfect society, sustained by the common faith in the system, things are not as simple as they might have seemed at first. Filled with the thrill of conflict and adventure, and balancing a perfect mixture of war and ideologies, Bioshock Infinite served as amazing inspiration for this fest.

**Author's Note:**

> This art was constructed to fit into the story-world of the pic to be posted next week, therefore some changes were made. Please note that the nature of the relationship between Harry and Louis is in accordance to that narrated in this fic, and not to the narrative of Bioshock Infinite the game.  
> Thank you and hope you enjoy it.  
> If you liked this drawing and want to see more of my art, follow this [link](https://larryscurves.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)


End file.
